


three, two, one!

by grassandcitrus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassandcitrus/pseuds/grassandcitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako brings Wu along to his friends’ New Year’s celebration, only to realize once the countdown starts that he and Wu are going to have to awkwardly sit there while the couples of the room have their new year’s kiss. Not that he’d mind kissing Wu - you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three, two, one!

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warning for alcohol mention (though the mentions of alcohol are very brief) and yeah, this was written at like 1 am est last night, but I've been putting off posting it here because I'm not sure how to tag it. It really bothers me that Mako and Wu don't have a standardized tag.

“Did Wu really have to come?” Bolin stage whispered to his brother, which was entirely pointless because one - Mako was sitting right next to him on the couch - and two - Wu was in the other room getting a drink. The other people sitting in the room seemed to agree with his sentiment, though, as they looked at Mako expectantly, like he actually needed to explain why he would bring Wu to their New Year’s celebration. 

“He’s not actually that bad, you know. Not anymore, at least,” Mako responded, quieter, “and how was I supposed to say no? He doesn’t have anyone else to celebrate with. We’re pretty much his only friends.”

“You’re his friend,” Asami pointed out from her spot on the loveseat next to Korra, “we’re your friends. We just get lumped in with you.”

Mako rolled his eyes, annoyed, but was saved from answering when Wu came back into the room, handing Mako his drink. Wu stood looking confused for a moment before Mako realized it was likely because he didn’t know where to sit. Korra and Asami had thoroughly claimed the loveseat - not that there was really room for more than two there - and Mako sat on the couch next to Bolin, who was sitting next to Opal at the other end of the couch.There would have been plenty of seating if Wu hadn’t come, but as it were, someone was going to have to stand or lean against the couch. 

“Sit on the arm,” Mako answered his unspoken question, and with minimal complaining Wu went about the most awkward process of attempting to sit on the arm of the chair next to Mako. He ended up leaning heavily on Mako to keep from overbalancing, but it definitely wasn’t the worst New Year’s situation he’d been in. Just so long as Wu managed not to spill his drink on Mako he would call it an okay arrangement. 

“It’s awful swell of you guys to invite me to your party. I’ve never spent New Year’s with friends before!” Wu said excitedly, which only called back the conversation they’d been having when Wu was in the kitchen. Mako leaned back against the couch, leaving Wu to rearrange himself so that he could lean on Mako again.

“It’s no problem, Wu. Mako really wanted you to be able to celebrate with us, it was hard to say no to him,” Korra told him, putting extra emphasis on the ‘really’ while flashing a look at Mako. While what she said was true, she didn’t have to say it like that - Mako really didn’t need her putting ideas into Wu’s already big head. 

Wu, of course, smiled wide and looked down at Mako. Mako averted his eyes before realizing that was probably dumb, and he shouldn’t be so mean to Wu. Not when everyone else in the room already had that covered.

“Guys, the countdown is starting!” Opal shushed them, leaning over to turn up the radio so everyone could hear the countdown, starting at thirty seconds before midnight. Mako felt Bolin shift in his seat and move towards Opal a bit, and a flash of eyes saw Korra and Asami do the same. 

That was when Mako had the dawning realization that he and Wu were the non-couple. They were going to have to sit there awkwardly while Bolin and Opal kissed and Korra and Asami kissed. And how had that realization just come to him, that’s so weird. Mako’s eyes darted over to Wu, who was looking at him intently.

That only made him feel weirder.

No, the weirdest part was that the idea of Wu kissing him actually sounded really nice, and a flurry went through his stomach. Ugh, now was not the time to be having those thoughts.

Mako was snapped out of his reverie by everyone else in the room calling out “Ten!”

He caught up and was with them when everyone said “Nine!”

Mako was looking pointedly ahead through numbers eight through three, though his eyes darted over to Wu again upon two, then quickly away. 

“ONE!” they all called, though the noise was quickly stopped by the respective couples in the room leaning in for their kiss. Mako almost managed not to, but again he looked over at Wu.

Mako couldn’t really say he was expecting anything, but if asked, he would have said that he had not expected Wu to lean down and kiss him. 

Wu’s hand cupped Mako’s face, tipping it up so they weren’t at an awkward angle and - Wu’s hands were freezing - but also Wu was kissing him and how did that happen? How was it still happening? Was Mako responding or just sitting there like a log? Mako managed to push back into the kiss for a second or two before Wu pulled back, grinning larger than Mako thought he’d ever seen him smile.

In the background Mako could hear his friends cheering for them, but he had better things to do right now.

“How drunk are you?” Mako asked Wu pointedly, poking a finger against his chest, to which Wu frowned and held up his glass.

“I’ve only taken a sip, I’m not even tipsy,” Wu told him.

“So you thought that through and thought it was a good idea soberly?” Mako asked.

“Well, yes,” Wu asked, looking slightly amused and maybe a little confused, “I’d planned on doing that since you invited me to this party. And I’ll have you know that you kissed back, so…”

“Uh,” Mako just said.

“Don’t mind Mako, he’s not too good with his emotions,” Korra told Wu from the love seat, where she and Asami had managed to get tangled up so thoroughly that Mako couldn’t tell who had originally been sitting where. 

“Agreed,” Asami said.

Wu smiled widely at the two of them, then turned back to Mako. “I’ve noticed. Though I do hope I didn’t misread the situation. Because I’m fairly well stuck on you, and I thought that maybe, you…”

Mako wasn’t quite sure what Wu was about to say, he was sure he could find out later. Just, right now wasn’t the best time. Right now, Mako had pulled the other man back down into a kiss, one that he actually thoroughly returned this time - thoroughly enough that he could hear Wu moan quietly.

“Wow, guys, get a room,” Bolin said, shoving at his brother and leaning over onto Opal, who laughed lightly at him. Mako just tuned him out and deepened the kiss.


End file.
